


Sweet Dreams

by NatOfMischief



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angst, Bruce being emotional, But mostly angst, Depression, Dreams, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Post Season 4, Short, Wayne Manor, bad grammar, dream - Freeform, idk how to tag, jerome being soft, late night visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatOfMischief/pseuds/NatOfMischief
Summary: One night, Bruce is visited by a very unexpected guestOr Jerome Valeska isn't really dead. (or is he?)





	Sweet Dreams

Bruce Wayne was already half-asleep when he heard a soft tapping at his window. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking few times before sitting up.  
“Selina?“ he asked, slowly looking around the empty room. This was weird. He and Selina haven’t interacted for some time already. Why would she come to visit him now?  
As he expected, he didn’t get any reply. He hesitated for a little, thinking about laying back on the soft and warm mattress of his bed and letting it be before he eventually got up and went to take a look from the window. By now he was almost completely sure that it was not Selina.  
He wanted o turn back and return to the bed, when a sudden movement from outside caught his attention. Knowing it might be a terrible decision he fully opened the window.  
“Who’s there?”  
When a tall silhouette appeared right in front of him he instinctively backed off.  
“My, my…” a familiar rough voice spoke out.  
Bruce almost gasped in surprise. Could it really be..? No. Nonsense. He died. Bruce has seen his corpse. However, he came back to life once already. Could he’d been resurrected again? Bruce gulped and raised his chin, swallowing the fear that started to grow inside of him. The man slowly walked towards him.  
“Did ya miss me, Brucie?” he asked.  
Bruce shook his head. “I don’t know who you are,” he replied.  
The figure let out a broken laugh which sent a shiver down the young billionaire’s spine. The laugh. Unforgettable laugh. It sounded exactly the same as he remembered.  
Bruce spoke out one more time. “You can’t be him. He’s dead.”  
The man tilted his head to the side and took another step forward.  
“Is he really, though?”  
The sudden change of the position and angle caused that a strip of moonlight fell right over the man’s scarred face. Scarred face that belonged to Jerome Valeska.  
Bruce blinked, unable to believe his eyes.  
“You’re supposed to be dead,” he breathed out, staring at the redheaded maniac.  
Jerome outstretched his arms, wide smile across is his face. “Surprise!”  
When the brunette finally managed to set up his mind, he gave the madman cold emotionless look and asked him: “Are you here to kill me?”  
The answer seemed obvious. It was always the same- Jerome coming for him to end his short life and failing.  
“You’ve got a point, Brucie. But no, not this time,” the redhead shook his head.  
“So why are you here?” Bruce observed the other man suspiciously.  
“I wanted to take a look at you,” Jerome chuckled.  
Bruce crossed his arms on his chest. “And you expect me to believe you that you don’t want to cause any harm tonight. Why should I believe you?”  
Jerome shrugged. “Well, you shouldn’t. We both know that it would be a terrible decision.”  
Bruce frowned. He didn’t quite understand Jerome’s words. He kept silent, thinking about a reply. Jerome’s eyes were sparkling with amusement.  
“I couldn't just die and leave ya here, could I?”  
“I…” Bruce cleared his throat. “I’ll call the GCPD if you won’t leave immediately”  
“Missed ya too,” muttered Jerome, now standing just few inches from the younger one.  
Bruce looked into the maniac’s eyes, his breath catching in his throat, his whole body burning with… well, with what? It wasn’t exactly fear, no, not at all. It was more of some kind of excitement. He hasn’t feel like this since Jerome’s death. Not even when he chased Jeremiah through the streets o Gotham. Even though he wasn’t particularly fond of admitting it, he kind of missed this feeling. He would almost describe it as some odd kind of adoration…  
Bruce shook his head, pushing the thoughts away.  
“You didn’t come just to see me. You’d never do,” said Bruce in a low tone.  
“Ya right, Brucie,” Jerome nodded, “I sure missed a lot while being dead, again…” he grinned.  
“I don’t understand what you are trying to say,” frowned Bruce.  
“So let me finish,” Jerome looked at him. “I realized that I was gone far too long this time and if I’ll die again, I won’t most probably come to life anymore. Who comes to life twice, after all? And ya know, when I’m causing the mayhem in Gotham city you are the thing that, uh, keeps me doin’ my best.” Jerome gesticulated fiercely as he explained the reason of his visit. “I have no idea how long I’ll be here this time. And that’s why I came here, Brucie. To make sure you won’t forget about me.”  
Jerome’s little speech only made Bruce more confused. I can’t forget about you, Bruce thought, but instead of saying it out loud he asked another question.  
“What do you mean by that you’ll make sure I won’t forget about you? What do you want to do?”  
That was when Jerome decided that they talked enough and began to lean forward to the brunette. This time Bruce didn’t back away. He couldn’t bring himself to. Jerome was mowing slowly towards him, obviously enjoying every second of this moment. Finally, he stopped, staring into younger boy’s eyes.  
Bruce started to open his mouth to say something but he was stopped by rough lips pressed against his. He gasped, surprised by Jerome’s action but he didn’t pull away. All of Bruce’s thoughts went completely blank. He dared to kiss him back even though he knew that it was wrong in every possible way. Yet, it felt quite good…  
Finally, they broke the kiss. Bruce looked at the redhead maniac.  
“Jerome…” he breathed out.  
Without thinking about what was he doing he leaned for another kiss, closing his eyes automatically. Suddenly though, there were no lips meeting his. No body warmth. As if Jerome disappeared. Bruce frowned and opened his eyes.

 

A look of confusion replaced the frown on Bruce’s face. He was in his bedroom, but he wasn’t standing by the redheaded maniac. He was completely alone, laying in his bed. Bruce hid his face in his palms and groaned. So it all was just a dream. Jerome didn’t come back. He is gone for good.  
Instead of getting up, Bruce stayed in the bed and pressed his face into a pillow as a single tear ran down his cheek. He stayed like that until Alfred came in to wake him up.  
What has Jerome done to him?

 

The end.


End file.
